


to forget

by GeekintheCorner



Series: Found Family Bingo [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batbrothers (DCU), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt Dick Grayson, No creepy shipping here y'all, Whumptober, concussion, how is that not a tag???, jason Todd is a good bro, maybe more angst than whump tbh, no editing we die like roibns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekintheCorner/pseuds/GeekintheCorner
Summary: Nightwing’s eyes slowly blink open, but they don’t focus on anything. Concussion. And probably a bad one. “ ‘Wing, can you focus on my voice?”“Jay?” Dick’s voice is slurred. “You’re here?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Found Family Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953166
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200
Collections: Found Family Bingo, Whumptober 2020





	to forget

**Author's Note:**

> For the Whumptober prompt 'concussion' and the Found Family Bingo prompt 'Ambush'!! This wound up being more angst than whump, but in my defense, I suck at writing whump. 
> 
> Absolutely not a pairing fic, leave if that's what you came for. 
> 
> No characters you see are mine, they all belong to DC.

“Hood.” Barb’s distorted voice cuts through to Jason’s comms. Which can only mean that his relatively uneventful patrol is about to come to an end.

He lets out a long winded sigh. “What?”

“Nightwing needs backup and you’re the only one that’s close.” She doesn’t sound too happy about that either as she rattles off the address.

Jason’s eyes narrow under his helmet even as he adjusts his grapple to take him towards his brother-in-distress. “And why exactly does the Golden Boy need help?”

“What our lead said was a simple drug sale turned out to be an ambush. It’s still unclear as to who orchestrated it.”

“How many guys are we talkin’ about?” It had to be quite a few after all, Nightwing has the reputation he has for a reason after all. Not that  _ Jason _ would say that. Out loud.

“Around thirty at last estimate.”

Jason lets out a whistle.

“Quite. How far out are you?” 

“Here.” Jason lands on the roof of the warehouse (What is it with the rogues and warehouses anyway?) with a light grunt. “On my way in.”

There’s a door on the other side of the roof that seemingly leads down into the building and Jason decides this is probably the best way to get in without calling attention to himself. He slips down the side of the building and kicks in the large front doors, guns firing rubber bullets as soon as he can make out targets.

“Hood!” comes the relieved shout from the other side of the large space. Nightwing is backed into a corner (Smart, he doesn’t have to defend his back), a pile of ten or so bodies growing at his feet with more henchmen on the offensive. Dick looks worse for the wear. Scratches and already forming bruises are visible on the uncovered parts of his skin and his hair is soaked through with what Jason hopes is sweat, but he’s also pretty sure it isn’t.

“ ‘Wing.” Jason replies as he works his way towards the wave of henchmen that had decided to attack the new threat. He shoots one in the kneecaps and then clocks another over the head with the same gun. They both go down and he pushes forward. 

As he works his way closer to his brother he notices a distinct lack of the signature Dick Grayson quips and creepy laughter. He throws a punch at yet another guy’s stomach and takes a glance in Nightwing’s direction as his opponent doubles over. 

Dick’s face is whiter now and his movements are coming at a slower pace then even Jason’s usually, they don’t compare with Dick’s usual quick and graceful strikes. 

Red Hood’s speed picks up as he begins to shoot rubber with more recklessness than the villains of Gotham are used to. 

Suddenly a sharp cry rings out through the building. One that Jason recognizes. He quickly throws all of his strength behind a punch that sends his last henchman to the floor before turning to look in his brother’s direction. 

  
  


Nightwing is lying on the ground entirely unmoving and behind him, somehow between the wall and where the vigilante had been standing, one last henchman is standing holding a metal pipe raised to strike Dick over the head. Again. 

Jason shoots him in the head. The rubber bullet doesn’t pierce flesh but the man drops like a fly anyway. The metal pipe makes a ringing noise as it rolls out of the now limp hand and across the ground.

Jason rushes to step over the fallen bodies of the henchmen and to his brother’s side. “ ‘Wing.” He give’s Dick’s shoulders a shake. No response. “Dick!” Jason gives a slight slap to the side of his face and gets a moan for his troubles. 

Nightwing’s eyes slowly blink open, but they don’t focus on anything. Concussion. And probably a bad one. “ ‘Wing, can you focus on my voice?”

“Jay?” Dick’s voice is slurred. “You’re here?”

“Yeah s*it for brains, who do you think saved your *ss?” 

“I- I should’ve saved you,” Dick’s eyes lazily focus on Jason’s face as his eyes water. 

“What Dick-” 

“Joker. ‘S my fault that Jay died.” Jason’s heart stills as the words leave Dick’s mouth. He knows his brother doesn't know what he’s saying, heck, he probably won’t even remember this. But. To know that his brother feels like his death, something he didn’t have any way to prevent, was his fault- Jason needs to have a long talk with Dick when he’s not delirious from a hit to the head. Speaking of which- “Hey Nightwing, keep your eyes open, c’mon.”

Dick doesn’t, or can’t, listen to him because his eyes stay stubbornly closed. Jason lets out a grunt of frustration. 

“Hood to Oracle.”

“Hood? Are you both safe?”

“Both alive, but ‘Wing has a concussion. A pretty bad one at that. And we need to move, some of these guys are gonna start waking up soon.” Jason glances around at the floor littered with bodies as he speaks.

“Can you get Nightwing out to the alley? Batman is on the way with the car. I can call GCPD to the scene.”

“Yeah, tell Bats to hurry it up.”

Oracle shuts off the connection without another word. 

Jason holsters the guns he had let drop to the floor and tugs at Nightwings arm until he’s got a good grip on his brother’s back before pulling them both to their feet. Dick ‘s head lolls to the side even as a breathy whine escapes his closed mouth. Jason wince’s at the thought of his brother’s blood smearing against his jacket. 

It's a long and agonizing trip out to the alleyway, but when they get there the Batmobile is open and ready to carry it’s newest passenger to the Cave. Batman steps up to the other side of Dick’s body as Jason comes into view, gently helping to lower him into the Batmobile’s back seat. 

Once Dick is secured and Jason is satisfied that he won’t die on the way to Alfred, the Red Hood bids an awkward farewell to the Bat before climbing back to the roofs.

Dick probably won’t remember anything that happened tonight. Jason doesn’t have to bring it up ever again. He doesn’t have any obligation to either, that’s Dick’s s*it to deal with, not his. But- if Jason doesn’t talk to him, who will?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome!! Maybe check me out on Tumblr @geekinthecorner.


End file.
